The price of heroism
by James S-310
Summary: An alternate ending for my story of the new warrior of darkness, at the end it will be showed some KyxMaya. Hope you like it.


**The price of heroism**

**An alternate ending for the new warrior of darkness.**

When Shadow Ky had defeated Maya in the kairu tournament, he felt how Lokar's soul that was inside him all this time was trying to take control of his body. Luckily, Ky had managed to ripped it off him, when he was finally free from Lokar's evil he started to remember who he was, his eyes turned from the crimson red eyes to his sapphire blue eyes like they used to be, but he kept his dark costume.

-"Wha…what happened? Ky said unknown of what happened.

-"Ky?" Maya asked with hope in her voice.

-"Maya? What' happening?" Ky asked.

But Maya didn't answer, what she did was that she ran and hugged him tightly. Thought some tears of happiness started to fell from her face.

-"Ky! You're back!" Maya said with joy and Ky was blushing wildly.

-"Ba…back? And where did I go?" Ky asked.

Before Maya could answer anything, The soul of Lokar started to rise again, shaping in a form exactly like Lokar when he had his body.

-_"Hahahahahahaha! So you found a way to take the evil out of you but now, prepare to die at my power Ky Stax!" _Lokar said as he was unleashing his power in the air. Ky and Maya used their X-reader's and tried to attacked at Lokar but it didn't worked, Lokar was the master of darkness, a dangerous opponent and he was easily defeating Ky, Maya and Boomer.

-"Damn it! We're definitely not having a the odds on our favor." Boomer said.

-"What are we going to do?" Maya asked.

-"We need to attack together, I bet we'll be able to take him down or at least hurt him." Ky suggested, then the team stax combined they're most powerful attacks and fired them at Lokar, the three attacks combined successfully defeated Lokar as he seemed to be destroyed, but before the team stax could claimed the victory, the voice of the master of darkness was heard once again.

-_"You think you defeated me? Hahaha! If you think you're going to be safe, you won't for I will destroy you all!" _Lokar said as his soul became an energy ball that was going to explode, killing everybody in 25 miles; the energy was too unstable for the Redakai to control it.

-"This is bad!" Boomer said.

-"We can't manage to send it away!" Maya said.

With not many options left, Ky grabbed the energy bomb though it was electrocuting his hands he took it inside the X-scaper and started the engine of the ship. The sound of the engine made Maya, Boomer and Mookee to look how the X-scaper was starting to fly away, they also noticed that the bomb and Ky were gone, so Maya tried to get contact with the X-scaper.

-"Ky? Ky! What are you doing?" Maya asked worried.

-"Lokar's energy is about to explode and if I expect for all of you to survive, I must take it away from you before it explodes." Ky said.

-"Ky please, don't do this! You won't survive!" Maya said as tears started to appear in her face.

-"I'm sorry…good bye Maya." Ky said as he turned off the communication.

He had piloted the X-scaper to the ocean and with only a few seconds for the energy to become unstable and explode, before the energy bomb will explode Ky closed his eyes and he started to remember his friends and everyone he cared about like Mookee, Master Bodai, his dad, Boomer and Maya, he started to felt a little bit sad because he never had the chance to tell her how much he loved her, he was only thinking about Maya as 5 seconds were remaining.

_5…4…3…2…1…_

Maya was looking in the direction where the X-scaper had flied to as many tears were on her face, a huge energy explosion was seen in the ocean, apparently Ky had sacrificed himself in order to save his friends.

Three days after the events in the coliseum, Boomer was walking in the monastery looking for Mookee.

-"Hey Mookee, have you see Maya?" Boomer asked.

-"She went to have a walk in the forest." Mookee said.

-"Looks like she still affected by Ky's death." Boomer said.

In the forest, Maya was walking trying to forget the pain and suffering. She sat under a tree and closed her eyes, but she opened them again when she heard a familiar voice.

-"Hasn't anybody told you that walk alone in the forest is dangerous?" The voice said that came from above, when Maya looked up it was revealed that the guy who talk was Ky who was still alive.

-"Ky?" Maya asked amazed and happy.

-"Were you expecting the Master Chief or somebody else?" Ky said joking with her as he jumped out of the tree. Without thinking twice, Maya grabbed Ky and kissed him that almost left him without air. When they broke apart, Ky's face had blushd until his whole face was red.

-"What was that for?" Ky said barely.

-"I was so worried you jerk! You almost got yourself killed." Maya said.

-"Sorry, I did what I did because there wasn't so much time left." Ky said.

-"Forget about that, Ky I…I meant to tell this before but…the thing is…" Maya said sounding a little embarrassed but she took some air and continued.

-"…I love you." Maya said as Ky felt like a kid in Christmas, he was so happy that he girl he loves feels the same thing about him.

-"I love you too Maya." Ky said as he and Maya shared another kiss. Then the both of them headed back to the monastery, holding each other's hand.

THE END


End file.
